Peter Pan: The Missing Moments
by Noir Ecrivain
Summary: Peter couldn't help but stare at her, steal a glance, or admire her very being, but when it was time for Jane to return home, he wasn't quite ready to say good-bye just yet... *Please Review!*


Peter Pan- Return to Neverland ~The Missing Moments~

The cold wind whipped at Jane's face, but she didn't care, she was headed home. A grin spread across her face as she saw her home come into view down below. She turned to Peter in excitement hoping to share it with him, but he wasn't looking at her. He saw the home as well and Jane couldn't be altogether sure, but she swore she saw him fly a little lower, a look of disappointment on his face, or was it sadness? Jane looked at Peter confused, hoping her glance would catch his attention, but it looked as though he was deliberately trying to not look at her. She turned away and turned her focus solely on getting home.

Suddenly, without warning, Peter stopped. Jane pulled back to see what was the matter, however she had flown too far ahead and Peter looked like he was in deep conversation with the boys as he whispered quickly to them. Jane decided not to bother their conversation, however she wouldn't have to wait long to know what Peter was telling them. Peter nodded at them seriously and the boys nodded back, some stifling laughter, others making faces of disgust. Peter gave them a look and they stopped. He turned to Tink and seemed to be asking her a question. She paused for moment and then nodded at him seriously, he in turn nodded back. The boys began to fly off back toward Neverland one by one and Jane was about to ask what was going on until Peter grabbed her hand.

"Wha-?" she asked confused. Peter gave her a tried smile.

"Come on, let's get you home." He said kindly. Jane nodded and they both flew toward the house in silence.

It was dark and quiet when Jane landed back into her room. She looked around, relieved to finally be home. Suddenly Danny's Peter Pan doll caught her eye and she leaned down to grab it. As she leaned over to grab it, she realized Peter had landed behind her. She turned around suddenly and Peter caught view of the doll in her hands. He grinned.

"Is that yours?" he asked. Jane shook her head.

"No, it's Danny's…my brother. He dropped it in here after-", she paused and sighed. "…after I told him you weren't real." She finished shame evident in her voice. A flash of sadness went across Peter's face, but as quickly as it came, it was gone.

"Did you really mean it when you said I wasn't real? I mean, did you really believe it?" he asked quietly. Jane looked away embarrassed, she never thought she would have to explain herself to Peter Pan. She was quiet for a moment and then all the emotions, all the fear came rushing back.

"Yes. Yes I did mean it! Look out that window! Look at all the buildings wrecked, the city ruined! Bombs fell from the sky, my father was sent to war….I was going to be separated from my mom! And where were you in all your wonder? All your faith, trust, and pixie dust? Where were you? All my life my mother told me stories of how great you were…I dreamed of you, I begged the stars in the sky that you really were real, but when my faith needed you most….when _I _ needed you most….you weren't there." She blurted out, hurt quivering in her voice, tears beginning to stream down her face. A sorry looked fell upon Peter's face and he approached Jane carefully and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Jane." He said softly. She sniffed.

"I just wanted to fly." She whispered. Peter sighed and looked at his feet. "….why did you never come?" Jane asked softly. Peter looked at her and saw right into her blue eyes, he suddenly felt weak and a shiver ran up his spine and through his stomach. He sighed and walked over to the window.

"Your turn, look out the window." He said. Jane did as she was asked and much to her surprise, this time the first thing she saw was not all the desolation and destruction, but the second star to the right.

"I couldn't come back Jane…I really did want to, but I couldn't…I have to stay there, in the sky. I have to be Peter Pan. I was there for your faith, Jane, seeing isn't believing, but I was there. I stayed there for your faith and for everyone else's and for that reason I must stay there….but…" he said, mumbling at the end. Jane looked at Peter curiously.

"But?" she said. Peter had hoped she hadn't heard that. He breathed in deeply.

"But it's things like this, that make me want to never go back…every child grows up except one…but every child wants to grow up and there are no exceptions for that." He said sadly. Jane looked confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked not understanding in the slightest. Peter turned to her very suddenly and grabbed both her hands tenderly. She trembled at his touch, shocked by its earnest.

"You see, it's because I've visited this realm so often that….." he paused, not wanting, in some small way, to admit it. " ….that I've grown up a bit." He said defeated. Jane's eyes grew wide. "When I first became Peter Pan, I was twelve years old….but because I came here so much…well, Tink says I'm now about fourteen and even though it helps me better understand that I need to be true to my responsibility as Peter Pan, it also means I becoming the opposite of what I stood for….and it also means that I'm getting feelings that make me want to grow up altogether." He admitted. Jane couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Feelings? What do you mean?" she asked a little frightened. Peter inched closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, caressing it gently. Jane's breath had escaped her; she couldn't believe what was happening. Peter face was inches from hers now.

"I see you Jane and how you are, how strong you are. I feel close to you and I want to be closer…I want…" he trailed off. Their lips were inches from each other now, they could feel each other's puffs of breath, coming in and out quickly in fear and anxiety, but it was like a magnet and both Peter and Jane couldn't help but keep being pulled in. Now their lips were just barely brushing against each other's and Jane almost couldn't take it anymore, but Peter was much too far gone than that for he felt the shiver in his stomach, the tingling of his hands which were now slowly moving down Jane's arm and towards her waist. At last Peter could take no more. He grabbed hold of Jane's waist and pulled her into him and all of the sudden the overwhelming power and magic of his kiss was on her lips, trembling through her body. Peter had also never felt anything like it before and pulled her in towards him more fiercely, his passionate kiss digging deep into her mouth. Jane could not resist throwing her arms around Peter's neck, grabbing him tightly, her hand venturing, caressing his red hair at the nape of his neck. Peter felt his hat fall from his head, but he didn't care and just went right along kissing Jane. After what seemed like several blissful hours, Peter and Jane finally pulled apart and both could see that they were almost touching the ceiling. They giggled.

Jane could get used to this as could Peter, but suddenly her mother's words resonated through her mind. _"You think you're very grown up, but you have a great deal to learn." _Jane heard these words so cold and loud and once again tears began to fill her eyes.

"Peter….we can't…you can't." she said sobbing softly. Peter looked at her shocked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused. Jane sank back to the floor.

"You're right…you are Peter Pan and I have been selfish. You need to stay in Neverland….and I need to grow up and this….what we're feeling….it's growing up Peter…and you can't." Jane explained. Peter sank to the floor as well.

"But I want to." He whispered. Jane couldn't hear this any longer.

"No you don't Peter."

"Yes I do…Jane I lov-" Peter began, but Jane cut him off.

"No! Please….if you say it then all is lost. Please…if you really do feel that way for me, go home. Stay young forever for people like me who cannot. I know you may not understand and that's a good thing. Please Peter….please…" she whispered. Peter eyes began to fill with tears, but he nodded. He turned and on his way out picked up the Peter doll. He looked at Tink and nodded. Tink tossed a small bit of pixie dust onto the doll, however Jane did not see this for her back was turned for Peter not to see her cry. Peter brought the doll to his mouth and whispered, "Just in case." He then set the doll gingerly on the seat by the window and then nodded at Tink again.

Jane stood in the middle of the floor; trying her hardest to not turn around for fear that she would not be able to let Peter go if she did. Suddenly she felt something small and powdery hit the side of her head and instantly fell asleep and collapsed onto the floor. Peter picked her gently and set her on the seat next to the doll, he then stroked her hair and flew out the window, knowing sadly in his heart Jane would not remember this, their missing moments.

oOo

"Look at him! It's Peter Pan!" Danny shouted excitedly. Jane looked after Peter in breathlessness. Admiration and perhaps some other emotion filling her heart as she watched him fly away.

"I'll always believe in you Peter Pan."

And every day and night after that, she would always feel those missing moments until the day her first love would return to her…


End file.
